1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window or door frame receptor buck and a receptor buck system for a window or door frame, and more particularly relates to installing an impact-resistant receptor buck system.
2. Background and Material Information
Conventional receptor systems are generally made up of one or more members to secure a window or a door frame to a surface of a wall opening of a structure. Such receptor is used to fit the frame and often provide tolerance to the wall opening. Conventional receptors hold the frame by friction, adhesive or fasteners. In other words, the window or door generally “floats” inside the wall opening. However, conditions such as seal degradation, cracks in masonry, extreme weather, excessive structural loading, structural fatigue failure, and periodic thermal contraction and expansion often jeopardize the condition of conventional receptor systems, as well as increase the tendency for the frame panel to displace and/or rotate. Thus, frequent inspections and maintenance are required for conventional receptor systems. Further, conventional receptor systems, which secure the frames by friction or adhesive, fail to provide a secure window system to withstand an impact such as a strong wind, and is especially vulnerable to hurricanes and other forces. In certain unfortunate conditions, an impact-resistant window/door and its frame may nevertheless be blown out of the opening by a strong wind if installed using the aforementioned “floating” installation method, since an impact resistant window or door installation is only as strong as its weakest link.
FIG. 12 shows a schematic view of an upper portion of a conventional two-part receptor system 200 having a receptor 201, a window frame 202 and a fastener 203. The receptor 201 is secured to a wall opening surface 204 using a fastener (e.g., a screw) 203 while it engages with the window frame 202 by friction via weather-stripping 205a,b between the inner surfaces 206a,b of receptor 201 and the outer surfaces 207a,b of frame 202. Also, the receptor 201 can only accept a certain load imposed by frame 202. Additionally, the weather-stripping used in the conventional receptor system, which is exposed to the elements, will eventually wear out, making this already-unsecure connection weaker.
FIG. 13 shows another known receptor system 300, which does not provide any opening tolerances. Receptor system 300 includes a receptor 301 and a window frame 302. The receptor 301 includes lips 303a,b to engage with extensions 304a,b of frame 302, respectively. Perimeter sealants 304a,b are applied to secure the clip-on connections between the receptor 301 and frame 302, as shown in FIG. 13. Receptor system 300 experiences similar problems as the conventional receptor system 200 shown in FIG. 12. For example, the lips 303a,b must be especially designed to engage with extensions 304a,b. 
Some receptor systems use a fastener (e.g., a screw) to secure the window frame to the receptor; however, these fasteners are inserted from the side and sometimes only from a single side. In such configuration, the window frame cannot usually withstand a substantial impact because the load imposed by the glass panel is exerted towards one side of the frame. Additionally, without installing any moldings, the horizontally-inserted side fastener(s) would be exposed from the exterior and/or interior side of the receptor, thus affecting the appearance of the frame and making the connection susceptible to damages from weathering.